


一生心

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 梅林无数次亚瑟拯救行动的其中一次。*系我一生心，负汝千年岁。2015.12
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	一生心

一生心

文/故衣红莲

“你很美丽，不需任何多余的点缀，但我还是想送你一枝玫瑰。”

大厅里灯火辉耀，穿着滑稽的宫廷小丑从袖间抽出手帕装模作样地挥舞。宾客带笑屏息看着他，忽然空气轻微爆裂，洒下一阵花瓣的雨，染得空气甜腻温存。众人哄笑鼓掌，小丑将手里苍绿娇艳的一枝送给座位上首的少女。她微微欠身接过，神情优雅而骄矜。身边年轻的金发王子替她把花簪在鬓边。

少年站在昏暗角落望着王子的方向，香软花瓣从空中落下，轻轻擦过他的眼角，一个嫣红的吻。他的眼睫长而浓密，眉目深秀，隐匿幽暗清澈的湖泊，一眨眼就将忧伤无声掩去。

“天造地设的一对，是不是？”棕皮肤的女仆顺着他的眼看过去，语气满是艳羡。

梅林抿起唇摇头微笑：“他不过是个自大又幼稚的混蛋。”

“——但你却能一直忍耐他。”

“那是我的工作。”他的笑意温软无辜，旁人看不穿他的谎言。

王子的目光远远地在人群里寻觅他，像春日飞鸟翼尖的轻薄影子抚过花海，直到遇见想簪在心口的一朵，收翅停留下来。梅林走上前斟酒，眼睫低垂，侧影单薄，嘴唇鲜软。他穿着大红的男仆制服，不带领巾，露出白皙脖颈。光线从纤细颈项一路滑下去，承不住力，跌入锁骨以下深艳的潭窝。

“那是你的男仆？他很可爱，衬这件衣服。”少女拿起酒杯和他的轻轻碰一下，绿眼睛似春日的荆棘丛，残雪尚未化尽。

金发少年突然脸红了。

酒宴半酣，少女借故离席，走出大厅。隔着一扇门，身前冥晦，身后光明。古老的岩石走廊暗影摇荡，窗外吹来凛冽的风，外面下起茫茫大雪。

她转身看着跟过来的黑发少年，魅丽红唇噙着扭曲笑意：“你不该换了酒杯，他原本可以在一秒钟之内毫无痛苦地死去。”

“你不能替他选择，谁都不能。”梅林用幼鹿一般清澈的眼睛望着她，她突然觉得自惭形秽。

“我是在帮你，”她嘶声说，吐出的字句浸透毒液，教人心脏冻结：“你的眼被蒙住了，看不见前路如何。我可以告诉你，所有的荣耀都将加诸他冠冕之上，所有痛楚和阴影都将蔓生于他的死亡。而你，你们宿命裹缠，你却永不可能占有他。命运会将你珍重的一切尽数剥出骨血，痛不欲生。羁绊愈深，苦楚愈久。”

少年的手指擦过嘴唇，眉眼安宁。我从不奢望占有他，因他不会是我的。这世上最壮丽的城市都可以被人据为己有，但一个王，永不可能完全成为另一人的所属。

既然如此，你不该爱他。她的眼神几乎是怜悯。

梅林一言不发地伸出手，指尖金芒汇聚，以纯然的力量将少女身影淹没。光芒湮灭后走廊寂静，外面依稀风雪呼啸，他跌坐在地板上喘息，汗透重衣。一片雪从窗外吹进来，融化在他的睫毛上。

“我一直在找你。”走廊尽头有人走过来，意态飞扬，俊美无俦。近在咫尺，万里遥迢，依稀光阴轮转，他在他身前停下，金发上仿佛流逝了一千年的岁月。梅林缓缓仰起脸，嘴唇翕动，如同蝴蝶垂死的翅翼，他的舌尖上住着一个名字。

“为什么坐在这里？外面在下雪。”亚瑟蹲下来，用自己的斗篷裹住他，顺手将他冰凉的指尖握在手心。谶语言犹在耳，一瞬间温暖将苦心经营的城池覆没，他的眼泪突然掉下来。

“发生什么了？别像个女孩似的。”金发少年将他揽进怀里，张皇地用手去擦他的眼泪。修长温暖的干净手指，带着薄茧，仿佛轻轻擦过心脏，无限温柔酸楚。

他含着眼泪笑：“我做了一个梦。梦见你余生功勋卓著，前路光明，吟游诗人歌颂你的名字。数千年后无数人熙熙而来，只为瞻仰你的坟墓。”

而我始终陪伴着你。雪线绵延的山脉，群鸦惊飞的荒冢，故纸堆里荒诞不经的传奇，我的身影黏着你的心脏，一个永恒的图腾。

亚瑟看着他，沉默的眼是一对蓝色的谜，陷进去便解不脱，要用一生去求索。风沙历历，大雪摇摇，燃烧的剑刃投进幽暗湖水，血色飞溅在银甲花纹里干涸成污浊的血块，那时候你身旁再无颜色，只有我的眼睛。

他突然伸出手，从梅林柔软的黑色卷发中摘出一个东西。苍绿细长的叶片，那是槲寄生。哭泣被嘴唇噙住，封堵在绵长的亲吻里，如同黑夜降临，星穹旋转，绵亘厚重宫墙，锁死宿命。梅林从不知道亲吻也可以甜蜜得近乎死亡，在这永恒的一秒里，他已将路看到尽头，依旧扑入香气醉人的渊薮。

“那只是一个梦。”亚瑟的手指缠着他的，额头抵着额头，无限温存。“而我拥有你此刻全部的人生。”

-END-

起这个标题，是想到几年前看喜欢的太太一篇文，她把诗句改成“系我一生心，负汝千年岁”，用在亚梅之间很切。如果亚瑟早知结局，他可能也觉得，让梅林为他忍受长生是一种辜负。

遗憾的是他不知，也好在他不知，他的生命不曾屈折，不曾犹疑，一往无前，爱恨凭心。他只知珍惜“此刻”。

所以我觉得这个片段很甜。让梅林不再思考“未来”而专注“眼下”，是一种多么大的仁慈啊w


End file.
